


i'm not like most girls (and it's not a good thing)

by the_gayest_witch (perfection_located)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfection_located/pseuds/the_gayest_witch
Summary: Hecate is 15 when she realizes that most girls did not look at one another the same way she does. Most girls, she concludes, do not wonder what how soft their lab partner's lips are, or how it nice it might be to hold another girl’s hand.***character study from tumblr. edits and additions. brief hecate/oc (like a paragraph). ends hackle.





	i'm not like most girls (and it's not a good thing)

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr @the-gayest-witch-at-cackle. tw for implied/referenced homophobia

Hecate is 15 when she realizes that most girls did not look at one another the same way she does. Most girls, she concludes, do not wonder what how soft their lab partner's lips are, or how it nice it might be to hold another girl’s hand. Most girls did not remember the curves of their best friend long after a hug is over, or memorize the dimples that appear when she laughs. Then again, Hecate observes, she has never been like most girls - this has never been a good thing.

Hecate convinces herself that this is just another oddity to live with. This lasts until she is in the library with Pippa one evening, both witches bent over an arcane potions text, and Hecate turns her head to ask Pippa's opinion on a particularly inventive use of bee brain. She finds her face inches from Pippa’s, and is suddenly overcome with the desire to kiss her. Hecate jerks back, makes her excuses, and leaves a perplexed Pippa behind. She does not show up for the broom display a week later, convinced that it will be easier to get over Pippa if she never has to see the revulsion that is sure follow any revelation of feelings from Hecate. She is wrong, but she will never know this. 

Hecate is 23 before she realizes that there are other witches like her, ones who long to run their hands through long hair and kiss plush lips and brush thumbs over smooth cheekbones. She does nothing with this knowledge, except shut away the stirring butterflies in her stomach in an even smaller box. With this knowledge has also come the unfortunate certainty that there is no kindness among those who practice magic for those who love wrong. 

Hecate is 34 when she kisses a woman for the first time. It is another teacher at the school where Hecate is employed, and they are having a drink to celebrate the end of the school year. Hecate can feel a warmth in her chest and a buzz in her hands, and when Martha presses her lips to Hecate’s and tangles fingers in her hair, Hecate allows herself to fall into the embrace. She falls and does not stop falling until they are both sated in Martha’s bed, breathing heavy, legs tangled in sweat soaked sheets. Hecate leaves the next morning and does not return the following year. Martha never comes looking. Hecate convinces herself that the ache in her chest is heartburn.

Hecate is 47 when she kisses the second and last woman she will ever kiss. This time it is over tea, discussing lesson plans for the year fours, and Ada is leaning in close to look over Hecate’s notes, much like Pippa had those many years ago. The firelight is playing softly on her cheeks and glinting playfully of her glasses. This time, when Ada turns to ask a question, Hecate cannot stop her heart from overflowing, and both women freeze, breath on one another’s lips, for what feels like millenia. Then Hecate leans forward, softly, slowly, afraid as she has not been in years, and kisses Ada. Ada, it seems, has been preparing, because she kisses back, lips as soft as Hecate had imagined. Where Hecate is sharp, Ada is gentle, and they fall together like puzzle pieces.

Hecate leaves shortly after, with burning lips and a racing heart. She knows that this is the beginning of something good, and she is ready for it. She is still not like most girls, she observes - for once, this is a good thing. After all, Ada has not chosen Most Girls.

**Author's Note:**

> please lemme know what you thought!! drop me prompts @the-gayest-witch-at-cackle on tumblr. love u all <3


End file.
